Sunshine
by Black winged reaper
Summary: Dan disinilah mereka berada. Empat orang remaja sekarang sedang menjalani pemeriksaan di pos polisi terdekat.  Ya, tapi kau membuat gadis itu berteriakItu mudah. Gadis sialan itu.Aku tak berteriak.Siapa yang berteriak pertama kali?
1. Chapter 1

***Wah-wah.. emang dasar Author yang satu ini, yang lain belum selesai, tapi udah bikin yang baru lagi… huh! Katanya mau UN lagi!*. Gomen, tapi tiba-tiba saja aku dapat ilham, setelah nonton Starstruk .Daripada dipendam, lebih baik di-share, iya kan…**

**Sunshine**

_**Created by : Black-wingked reaper, Serene**_

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pair : Jangan ditanya, aku Cuma bisa nge-feel sama Sasusaku. E.. slight SasuKarin**_

_**WARNING : ABAL, ANCUR, AU, GAJE, OOC, Semi-Inggris, NGGAK NYAMBUNG -_-**_

_**Chapter 1 : Go to LA!**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, there is he, UCHIHA SASUKE!" Tak lama kemudian yang dipanggil Sasuke itu bernyanyi diatas panggung.

"Every girl, every got your posters on their walls. Photographs, autographs. Soon as you step out the door. You will meet the !. Paparazzis hiding in the bushes

Trying to make a dollar. Wanna be you, when they see you. They scream out loud. Starstruck. Camera flashes. Starstruck. Designer sunglasses. Living the dream as a the your !"

"A.. ya ampun Sasuke.. I LOVE U" teriak Ino yang sedang mononton TV dengan antusias, dia sangat senang, sampai…

"Mafia Hukum dan Ham Asuma Sarutobi ternyata, menurut issue yang beredar juga seorang mafia Pemberantasan Mafia Hukum Jepang sedang menginterogasi-nya, dan interogasi ini sudah berjalan sekitar 3 jam…"

"SAKKUUURAAA!" teriak Ino.

Yang dipanggil Sakura hanya berbalik dengan santai. "Apa?"

"Kembalikan!" kata Ino sambil merebut remot TV dan menggantinya ke-acaranya tadi.

"You better believe it. You better believe it, yeah... Cause you're in the top spot. And nothing can stop ya. And nothing can stop ya…" Akhirnya music itu selesai dari mulut sang bintang yang ada di TV.

"Ya ampun Sakura…, dia hebat sekali.." gumam Ino tak jelas. Sakura sangat heran terhadap sahabat sekaligus sepupunya ini. Bisa-bisanya dia mengidolakan orang seperti itu.

"Iya-iya, pria itu hebat, sekarang kembalikan remotnya.." kata Sakura sambil merebut remote TV dan mengganti chanel-nya lagi.

"Lihat, kalau kau hanya melihat si Sasuke itu, kau tidak akan pernah tahu perkembangan politik dan ekonomi yang ada di Negara-mu atau di United State" kata Sakura pada Ino.

"Ih.., apa sih Sakura! Kau aja yang nggak GAHOL. Tahu nggak, Sasuke Uchiha itu bintang POP yang keren, tampan, pendai, cool, ah.. pokoknya sempurna" kata Ino antusias. Sakura memijit kepalanya, pusing.

Tiba-tiba, kedua orang tua Sakura masuk .

"Sakura, Ino, koper kalian.." kata ayah Sakura sambil meletakkan dua buah koper jumbo di belakang sofa yang sekarang Ino dan Sakura duduki. Lalu, Ibu Sakura masuk.

"Ayo, kamasi baju kalian dan berkemas! Kita akan ke Bandara langsung seusai sekolah". Kata Ibu Sakura sambil meletakkan sebuah keranjang besar penuh pakaian di tengah-tengah mereka. Ino sangat senang. Sementara Sakura beranjak dari sofa dan mengambil air minum. Sambil memilih baju, Ino berkata.

"Dalam waktu 24 jam, aku sudah berada di LA, tempat Uchiha Sasuke tinggal. Bagaimana jika dia menjemputku di Bandara?" kata Ino panik. Sakura yang baru saja mengambil roti dan selai coklat dari Kulkas berkata.

"Kenapa dia mau menjemputmu?" Tanya Sakura sewot

"Aku anggota tetap klub penggemarnya. Aku mengikuti satu demi satu tulisan blognya setiap jam, aku mengirim sms kepadanya setiap hari. Percayalah, dia ingin bertemu denganku." kata Ino santai dan gemulai.

Sakura yang dari tadi nyut-nyutan setiap sepupunya itu membicarakan pria yang selalu muncul di Televisi setiap hari berkata pada ibunya yang sedang menyiapkan meja makan.

"Bu, apakah aku terlambat untuk menjadi satu-satunya cucu dari nenek dan kakek?" Tanya Sakura

"Ya" jawab Ibu Sakura

"Dan bisakah aku tinggal di rumah?"

"Tidak"

"Kanapa tidak ?"

"Karena nenekmu tidak bertemu kau dan Ino selama 2 tahun, mengerti?" kata Ibu Sakura.

"Uh.., aku lebih suka New York…" keluh Sakura

"Itu kenapa kita tinggal disini.." jawab ibu Sakura

Sakura dan Ino adalah sepupu, Ayah Sakura dan Ibu Ino adalah kakak adik, mereka dari Keluarga sakura dan Keluarga Ino tinggal di New York city setelah 2 tahun yang lalu mereka meninggalkan Jepang karena tugas yang diberikan perusahaan ayah mereka. Sekarang mereka akan menghabiskan liburan musim panas mereka di rumah sang nenek, Keluarga Haruno. Ino sangat senang sekali, karena besar kemungkinan dia bisa bertemu dengan superstar yang sangat dia idolakan. Sementara Sakura ingin sekali tinggal dirumah dan bersantai, apalagi tanpa gangguan saudaranya itu.., pasti sepertinya gadis yang satu ini harus gigit jari karena dia harus ikut.

"Syuut, diam.., lihat ada lagi informasi tentang Sasuke.." kata Ino.

"The fabulous Uchiha Sasuke, picked up six Music Association Awards last night, just in time for his new CD. Real Uchiha, to drop, wow!, double platinum." kata seorang wanita berwajah penggosip di layar TV.

"Dia benar-benar pria yang mengagumkan…" gumam Ino

"Dia jelas tidak mengagumkan" kata Sakura yang sekarang berada di belakang sofa

"Dia mengagumkan. Dia juga dari Jepang kau tahu..dan jika kau mengenalnya seperti aku,kau tak akan katakan itu." Kata Ino

"Hallo…, kita tinggal di New York city. Jelas, kau tidak mengenalnya.." kata Sakura

"Tapi aku tahu dia… Aku tahu semuanya, dimana dia bekerja, dia makan, dia belanja, berselancar ah semua tentang Uchiha Sasuke.., dimana dia Berpesta…." Kata Ino

"Sudah siap untuk Pesta?" kata pemuda berambut Kuning Jabrik

"Tentu!" kata seorang pemuda berambut Raven di sebelahnya.

"Ayo kita berpesta!" . Mereka turun dari mobil

"Kau tahu Teme, dari semua mobilmu, aku paling suka dengan Misaki.." gumam Naruto

"Misaki?" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

Sasuke tertawa dan merangkul pendak sahabatnya itu "Ayo Naruto, kita carikan gadis sungguhan untukmu.." katanya.

"Oh wow.., lihat siapa disana! Uchiha Sasuke's girlfriend! Karin yang fastasbat. Hebat!" sorak Naruto. Disana terlihat artis catik berkacamata yang sedang berfoto dengan para penggemarnya. Setalah melihat Sasuke, dia langsung berlari kea rah Sasuke.

"Oh, Hai sayang.." kata Karin sambil menempelkan sesaat pipinya ke pipi Sasuke.

"Hai" balas Sasuke

"Naruto"sapa Karin sewot

"Ya" jawab Naruto. Karin berbalik menghadap Sasuke lagi..

"Kau tampak cantik malam ini" kata Sasuke

"O.., aku tahu. Tanggu sampai kau melihat apa yang kupakai besok.." kata Karin

"Besok?" Tanya Sasuke bingung sambil menaikkan alisnya

"Besok?" kata Karin mengulangi pertanyaan Sasuke . Sasuke menaikkan alis, tanda tidak mengerti.

"Ulang tahunku" kata Karin

"Oh.." kata Sasuke

"Sayang, kau sudah janji akan bernyanyi…" kata Karin ngembek..

"Oh..oh.., oh tenang aku akan bernyanyi, aku janji" hibur Sasuke..

Senyum di wajah Karin mengembang "Iya, ayo masuk.." kata Karin

"Baiklah.." kata Sasuke yang diikuti Naruto, mereka masuk ke Club music 21, setelah banyak Paparazzi memotret mereka, dan Sasuke marah lagi.

Haiden High School

"You're not invited.." kata Ino. Mereka berdua memakai bahasa Ingrris untuk berkomunikasi diluar rumah, dan jika di rumah, mereka menggunakan bahasa normal. Jepang (Indonesia untuk fic ini)

"Hello.., this is a school dance party. Everybody I mean all of the residents of the school is invited" jawab Sakura yang sedang berjalan disebelahnya di koridor sekolah. Ino adalah panitia dari acara ini.

"No. The operative word being 'dance'" Kata Ino. "You know, you are embarrassing"

"Don't worry miss, I just go there for to cover it for the school paper" kata Sakura

"Oh, good." Kata Ino

"Hai Ino…! Hai Sakura..!" kata seorang anak berambut pirang seperti Ino bernama Maria Marryweather

"Hello Maria" sapa Ino

"Hello Marryweather" sapa Sakura

"Oh Sakura, don't call me like that, call me Maria please.." kata Maria

"Oh..okay, Hello Maria"

"Hello Sakura. Oh yeah Ino, do you bringing your camera with you to California?" Tanya Maria

"M.M, Of Course I am" jawab Ino

"Because we still need the pictures of Sasuke Uchiha…" kata M.M sambil menunjukka sebuah buku Album becover wajah Sasuke berwarna pink menyala dengan hiasan bunga disekelilingnya.

"Talking, walking, singing, dancing, moving, breathing." Lanjutnya.

Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa dua orang dihadapanya sangat tergila-gila dengan orang anah yang sering muncul di TV itu.. Dia sangat bersyukur dia pindah ke Amerika karena di tempat ini, warna rambutnya tidak dipermasalahkan, jelas. Hilly William saja perlu mengecat rambutnya supaya rambutnya bisa menjadi merah tetap, kenapa di Negara terkaya di dunia ini masih saja ada orang-orang yang sangat menggila..

"Why you both are so hang up of this guy?" Tanya Sakura

"THIS GUY.." kata M.M mengutip kata Sakura dengan penuh penekanan

"Now you see what I live with?" kata Ino kepada M.M

"Poor you.." kata M.M

"When we go to California, you can play shuffleboard with Grandma, but I'm going to meet Sasuke Uchiha.." kata Ino sambil cengengesan

"And just how are you planning to do that?" Tanya Sakura. Ino dan M.M cengenesan dan membuka album itu. Lalu mereka mereka membuka sebuah ilustrasi 3D yang mereka buat tentang U.S.

"Well, we've mapped out his every move for the past 18 months. I know when and where he's likely to be every second of every day. About the time we leave for Los Angeles, he'll be having his daily meeting with his managers." Kata Ino

"Oh.., yes you rigth" kata M.M

"I don't understand you people, you are so weird…" kata Sakura sambil meninggalkan mereka yang setelah itu berceloteh ria.

"Sasuke! How many I must told you, don't be arrogant..!" kata orang di sebuah layar TV di depan Sasuke

"I know .." kata Sasuke

"So, how about it.." kata orang itu sambil menunjukkan sebuah tabloid "yang mereka lihat adalah penyanyi manja yang suka berkelahi dengan paparazzi?"

"Mereka terlalu memaksa" timpal Sasuke

"Sasuke, you must understand if you must you have to prove that you're a serious and committed singer. American singer. Understand?"

"Yes"

"So, ada tawaran bermain film.., kau mau mengambilnya?"

"E…"

"Come on, this is a great chance for your carrier"

"So, what must I do?"

"Simple. Keep your face out of the tabloids for about 2 weeks. Whatever, good or bad news. Our agent will have a meeting with the producer"

"Okay, I can do that…"

"Good.". Seketika itu, layar TV padam.

"Ah….. kuso! Aku capek.., tidur ah.." kata Sasuke malas.

**Bandara International Los Angles..**

Sakura sedang terlihat asyik membaca buku bawaanya dan duduk di atas koper, sedangkan Ino sedang mondar-mandir tak jelas..

"Kau begitu aneh, Kau bawa PR?" Tanya Ino pada Sakura yang membaca

"E.., tidak. Ini namanya membaca, terkadang kau harus mencobanya Ino.." kata Sakura

"Me? Reading? What should I read?" Tanya Ino

"May be this..But it's all pictures" kata Sakura menunjukkan sebuah majalah dengan tampang Sasuke didepanya.

"Don't youch that!" kata Ino merebutnya dari Sakura

"Gladly" jawab Sakura malas dan kembali membaca

"Mengapa para orang tua begitu lama.." keluh Ino. "Siapkan saja mobil untukku supaya aku bisa cepat bertemu Sasuke.." sambungnya

"E..Ino"panggil Sakura

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak bisa mengemudi.." kata Sakura

"I can.. License" kata Ino sambil menunjukkan SIM-nya

"No you can't .sign.." kata Sakura sambil menunjuk papan yang dipaku ditmbok dibelakang Ino.

_**You must be at least**_

_**25 years old**_

_**To drive a car from Los Angles car rental**_

"You must be at least 25 years old to drive a car from Los angles car rental?What! How am I supposed to do what I wanna do?" keluh Ino lagi

"Apa keinginanmu itu..?" Tanya ibu Ino yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakannya bersama suaminya dan kedua orang tua Sakura.

"Hah.., mengajak Sakura jalan-jalan.." dusta Ino sambil menghampiri Sakura.

"Kurasa nenek punya mobil yang bisa kalian pinjam" kata ibu Sakura

"Great!" kata Ino

"Ibu…, hati-hati, pinggangmu bisa sakit…" teriak Ibu Ino kepada seseorang yang sedang membenarkan genteng rumah dengan sebuah tangga dari sebuah mobil. Mereka memutuskan menyewa mobil selama mereka di LA.

"Oh lihat, rombongan New York datang.." kata Tsunade turun dari tangga dibantu oleh seseorang berambut ptih.

"Kau bisa encok.." kata Ibu Ino lagi

"Oh tenang Jasmine, Jiraiya selalu menjagaku.. " kata Tsunade setelah memeluk Ibu Ino.

"Oh…, aku mengerti. Baiklah" kata Ibu Ino.

"Oh, Satsuki.." kata Tsunade memeluk Ibu Sakura

"Hallo bu.., maaf kita baru datang sekarang.." katanya

"Oh tida apa-apa.., yang penting kalian datang, aku rindu sekali denganmu"

"Aku juga" kata Ibu Sakura melepakan pelukkanya

"Oh Hai men" kata Tsunade sambil berkacak pinggang

"Ibu.." sapa ayah Sakura lalu memeluknya

"Ibu" sapa ayah Ino sambil memeluknya.

"Granma!" teriak Sakura yang langsung menghambur ke-pelukan neneknya itu..

"Oh hai sweety.." kata Tsunade balas memeluk Sakura

"I miss you.."

"I miss you too.." Mereka sangat senang "Oh Ino, kau bisa memakainya kalau kau mau.." kata Tsunade kepasa Ino yang sekarang berada di depan mobil tua berwarna ungu, tapi masih mulus, tapi.. tetap saja..

"Just gave her a tune-up. She runs like a " kata Jiraiya

"Yeah, a super-ugly top. You'd never want to be seen in." kata Ino

"Haha Ino sepertinya kau harus bermain shuffleboard bersama kami.." kata Sakura tertawa… diikuti gelak tawa Tsunade.

"Ino out!" kata Ino menutup ponselnya dan mondar-mandir tak jelas di kamarnya. Dia mengenakan dress selutut berwarna ungu dengan rompi penuh dengan pernak-pernik, dia juga mengenakan sepatu hak tinggi berwarna natural dengan tali ungu sebagai hiasanya. Tiba-tiba Sakura muncul di depan pintu

"Hei, bisakah kau berhenti mondar-mandir. Nenek bilang kau harus berhenti mondar-mandir karena kau menciptakan aliran angin" kata Sakura santai.

"Kau tahu Sakura, aku baru saja dapat telefon dari M.M, dia baru saja membahas tentang kutipan kalimat di blog Uchiha Sasuke. Dia akan menyanyi malam ini di pesta ulang tahun Karin!" kata Ino setengah menjerit

"So?" kata Sakura malas

"Aku harus pergi!" teriak Ino

"Oh.., good luck to get your parent's permission" kata Sakura sambil berbalik..

"Oh.., eh Tunggu, Sakura!"

"Apa?"

"Pergi denganku..!"

"Tidak"

"Ayolah.., mereka akan mengizinkanku jika kau ikut.."

"Em.., tidak. Berapa kali aku harus mengatakanya.. Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan selebriti bodoh maksudku..aku muak dengan sesuatu yang berbau Uchiha Sasuke. Kau selalu bicara tentangnya, telingaku perih tahu.." kata Sakura acuh tak acuh

"Aku akan tutup mulut.." kata Ino

"Apa?" kata Sakura sambil menaikkan alis..

"Jika kau ikut, setelah itu aku tidak akan membicarakan Uchiha Sasuke didepanmu…selama sisa perjalanan" jelas Ino

"Bagaimana jika selama sisa hidupmu?"

"Please…" rengek Ino

Langit malam LA sangat penuh dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu. Lampu jalan, lampu took, dan lampu-lampu lainya, membuat pejalan kaki seakan sangat menikmati kegiatanya di malam hari, kota ini tak pernah tidur… Sekarang Sakura mengenakan sebuah dress terusan berwarna kuning lembut bercorak bunga-bunga kecil di atas lutut dan dirangkapi dengan jaket jins, dia juga mengenakan sepatu pantopel (bener nggak nulisnya? Kalau salah beri tahu ya..) berwarna kuning.

"Aku tak percaya, kau menghancurkan malamku dengan nenek.., dan hmph.." Sakura menahan tawa "Kau mengendarai Petunia.." sambung Sakura

"Shut up! Ini semua demi Uchiha Sasuke…" kata Ino yang sedang menyetir sambil memperhatikan jalan didepanya. Akhirnya mereka sampai di seberang jalan dari Club 21.

"Ino! kau parkir di area tak boleh parkir!" kata Sakura sedikit jengkel

"Kau tahu saat seseorang ada di dalam mobil, itu bukan parkir.., tapi menunggu okay!"

Di sebuah Mobil sport berwarna merah..

"Aku tidak yakin tentang ini Sasuke.." kata Naruto

"Apa? Semua kan baik-baik saja.." kata Sasuke

"Maksduku.., kita seharusnya tidak disini, kita seharusnya berada di rumah. Kau janji dengan Orochi.., jika dia tahu soal ini.., habislah kau..!" kata Naruto

"Kita seharusnya menghadiri pesta yang diadakan oleh orang tuamu" sambung Naruto

"Hei! sejak kapan kau ingin berpesta dengan orang tuaku..?" Tanya Sasuke

"Sas! Keteringnya dari Jepang.., aku rindu masakan Jepang.., lagi pula aku yakin besok kau kan muncul di televisi, dan itu akan membuatmu bermasalah.."

"Tapi Naruto, aku janji dengan Karin akan menyanyi di ulang tahunya. Aku tak mau mengecewakanya" kata Sasuke

"Sas! Sejak kapan kau terikat dengan 'aturan persahabatan' yang bodoh! "

"E.., ayolah Naruto.., bantu aku dan jangan membuatku jengkel OK?"

"E…, tentu saja BUNG! Ayo kita lakukan ini"

Sebuah mobil sport merah berhenti di depan club 21 yang dipenuhi paparazzi dan sontak membuat Ino berjingkrak senang

"Ha! Dia datang.. baiklah.. saatnya pergi, jaga mobil Sakura…" kata Ino keluar dari Mobil

"Guk!" kata Sakura mempraktikkan gaya anjing dengan mengangkat tanganya ke depan dada dan menekuknya sedikit.

"Hai dude…" kata Naruto keluar dari mobil

"Happy Birthday Karin…" kata Naruto sambil memeluk Karin..

Karin melepaskan pelukanya dan masih tercengan "Where is Sasuke?"

"He can't come, he eat onigiri with his parent". Perkataan Naruto membuat seluruh paparazzi yang ada disana mengeluh kecewa. Tiba-tiba saja Ino datang.

"Hai Naruto I am so sorry I am late.…" katanya yang tiba-tiba merangkul Naruto dan membiarkan dirinya dipotert oleh puluhan paparazzi. Setelah itu dia menyeret Naruto ke dalam club

"Hai Naruto do you know her?" kata Karin

"E.. not yet..". Sakura mengamati semua itu dari jendela mobil

"Oh bagus sekali! Aku akan disini selamanya!" runtuknya sambil mulai memakan Mr. Potato yang dia bawa dari rumah.

Sementara itu, Sasuke sedang berjalan di sebuah gang sempit di samping gedung Club 21. Lalu dia masuk melalui pintu darurat gedung itu, disana telah berdiri Naruto dengan sebuah jas.

"Ayo kita selesaikan ini" kata Naruto sambil melempar jas itu kepada Sasuke

"Baiklah..". Kata Sasuke sambil memakai jas itu.

"Our birthday girl in the VIP section, Karin, has a special guest tonight. Uchiha Sasuke " seru MC Ulang tahun Karin.. Karin tampak senang "Aku tahu itu.." katanya

"No, you can't see me.

No, you can't see me.

You know I'm on my game.

That's when I'm in my shades.

See the cameras flashing.

In the party and it's time for action.

You're the main attraction. ey, in my shades.

Pull up to the spot looking hot.

Everybody knows.

Don't got no stress and my haircut's fresh.

So fly in my fancy clothes, yeah.

They wanna take my picture.

Watch out, those lights'll get ya. And they calling your name.

That's when I'm putting on my frames.

I tell 'em watch me now. Little mama, how ya like me now?.

On the dance floor we can work it out.

And bring this whole place down.

Better stand up, hands up. B boy in my stance like and what?.

So get on the floor. Show 'em what you came here for!

No, you can't see me!"

Sasuke bernyanyi dengan sangat bagus, sesekali dia menjabat tangan para penggemarnya, dan nyanyian itu berhenti.

"Happy Birthday Karin.." katanya yang setelah itupergi ke belakang panggung.

Tokoh utama kita yang satu ini merasa sangat, sangat, sangat terdampar. Dia sangat tidak suka menunggu selama 1 jam, pantatnya sudah capek untuk duduk dan yang lebih parah sekarang cemilanya sudah habis. Karena merasa kesal dia keluar dari mobil dan menyeberang jalan menuju Clun sekali orang yang berada di situ, dan dia tidak bodoh, dia yakin bahwa selama 1 hari penuh, dia tidak akan bisa masuk lewat pintu depan, karena itu dia memutuskan untuk lewat pintu samping gedung itu.

Dia berjalan munuju pintu samping, saat akan membuka pintu, tiba-tiba pintu itu membenturnya(?) dan membuatnya terjatuh. Ternyata ada orang yang membuka pintu itu sebelum Sakura dari dalam. Sasuke.

"Oh, sorry did I just hit you?" kata Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang duduk terjatuh

"No, the door hit me by itself." Kata Sakura

"This is not good" kata Sasuke

"For you or for me?" Tanya Sakura "'Cause right now it feels a lot worse for !" runtuk Sakura

"Sorry. Did..did you said 'Kuso"?

"Yes I did" jawab Sakura

"Can you speak Japanese?"

"Yeah, I am a Japanese but I am American citizen now.."

"Baiklah kita bicara dengan bahasa normal"

"Setuju" ucap Sakura "Tunggu.. kau Sas.." Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke sudah membungkam mulutnya

"Jangan berteriak . Kau akan kuberi tiket VIP konserku." Kata Sasuke

"Aku tidak mau melihat konser bodohmu.." kata Sakura setelah melepas bungkaman tangan Sasuke.

"…"

**Gimana-gimana.. better? Terlalu banyak Inggris? Silahkan beri kesan, pesan kalian padaku lewat review.. tapi ingat harus proporsional dadah…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Hallo saya kembali.., Aduuhhhhhh, kan sudah saya bilang, ini diilhami dari film **_**Starstruck!.**_**Dari pada aku gondok sendiri, mending aku bilang aja. Tujuan aku buat FF ini adalah untuk memprosikan Starstruck Di ****People Choice Award 2011****. Jangan lupa nge-vote ya…**

**Sunshine**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**CPM by : Black-wingked reaper , helped by Uchiha Zagosa**

**I am woman : Helen Reddy**

**Chapter 2 : Fushibidaba and .id**

_**Oya, mau bales review dulu ya…**_

**Kazuma B'tomat** : Terimakasih atas saranya. Karena kamu ngomong gitu, alur cerita-nya akan kuubah 180 derajat, sesuai kata hati kakakku tercinta. Berarti kamu sudah tahu kan.. jadi nggak usah basa-basi. Vote Starstruck in **People choice award two thousand and eleven (2011) OK..? **Keep reading and review

**Anonymouse Me** : Terimakasih atas reading and review. . Vote Starstruck in **People choice award two thousand and eleven (2011) OK..?**

**Namikaze Sakura** : Nggak juga, kalau dibandingin orang bule ya aku nggak ada apa-apanya, iya kan hahaha, Thanks to review. Keep reading and review.

**Jngan tanya ** : Terimaksih atas saranya ya.., karena Sasuke dan Sakura sudah ketemu, maka sekarang inggrisnya cuma sedikit. Thanks to review. Keep reading and review.

**4ntk4-ch4n** : Ha'i! sudah saya review, selamat membaca. Thanks to review. Keep reading and review.

"Jangan berteriak . Kau akan kuberi tiket VIP konserku." Kata Sasuke

"Aku tidak mau melihat konser bodohmu.." kata Sakura setelah melepas bungkaman tangan Sasuke.

"…Baiklah, sepertinya aku benar-benar harus membawamu ke dokter, Kau pasti pusing kan..?"

"Tidak hanya sekedar pusing…" kata Sakura linglung

"Oke, ayo berdiri" kata Sasuke sambil membantu sakura berdiri. Seketika itu, tampaklah Naruto yang mengendarai mobil Sasuke datang

"Oh, bagus ayo.." kata Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura.

"Bagaimana dengan Ino?" Tanya Sakura yang masih dlaam keadaan bingung.

"Siapa Ino?"

"Sepupuku, dia ada di dalam klub". Lalu Naruto turun dari mobil dan manghampiri mereka berdua.

"wo,wo,wo apa yang terjadi?"

"Sekarang tolong aku dulu. Pertanyaan nanti saja Ok" kata Sasuke

"Baiklah-baiklah, masukkan dia dalam mobil" kata Naruto sambil menuntun Sakura masuk ke mobil sedangkan Sasuke masuk lewat sisi lainya.

"Siapa ini?" Tanya Naruto

"Sabuk pengaman" kata Sasuke. Sasuke lalu memasang sabuk pengaman pada jok Sakura

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Sasuke

"Sakura" jawab Sakura.

"Hei dia bisa bahasa.." kata Naruto tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya

"Ya, dia sama seperti kita, migrasi." Kata mamandangi Sakura yang linglung, lalu Sakura balik memandang Sasuke

"I don't feel very well…" kata Sakura memegangi perutnya.

"Oh, jangan muntah!" kata Naruto

Hoeekkk. Sakura akhirnya muntah tepat diatas sepatu Naruto yang berada di luar. Sasuke yang memandang itu hanya terkikik geli.

"Oh god! Sekarang aku harus beli sepatu baru!"

"Follow the light with your eyes.." kata seorang dokter berambut orange yang sedang mengarahkan cahaya melalui senter pada Sakura. Sakura mengikuti perintah sang dokter. Setelah selesai.

"Everything looks good, there is no sign of head trauma, and I am sure you not have a concussion."

"Is she alrigth?" kata Sasuke yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang periksa.

"Out!" kata dokter. Sasuke lalu keluar.

Sakura memutar bola mata "How come I threw up?" Tanya Sakura

"May be something you eat, or may be the reaction to meet that brat." Kata Dokter tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan dokter itu.

"Aku bisa mendengarmu Pein" kata Sasuke yang tiba-tiba masuk.

"Kau! Tidak, kau tidak bisa mendengarku" kata Pein menimpali

"Kalian kenal satu sama lain?" Tanya Sakura yang langsung bisa menangkap situasi

"Ya, dia sahabat kakakku" jawab Sasuke. Pein hanya tersenyum dibuat-buat.

"Apa sekarang aku boleh pergi?" Tanya Sakura

"Ya, tapi kompres kepalamu dengan es sampai kau tiba di rumah. Tunggu sebentar" kata Pein yang langsung keluar ruangan.

Sasuke berkacak penggang tak jelas, lalu tiba-tiba terdengar nada sambung dari HP Sasuke

Tring…tring…trank..trank…trink..(?)

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. "You gonna answer that?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang membiarkan nada HP-nya tidak berhenti.

"Oh…just 1 minute" kata Sasuke yang setelah itu keluar ruangan

"Haloo..Bu..Ya? Dimana? Sekarang?" kata Sasuke terkejut, dan setelah itu terdengarlah suara Mikoto dari seberang telefon

"_Ya, sekarang, dengar Sasuke! Apa kau ini sudah lelah jadi anak kami? Ayah dan Ibumu ini akan kembali ke Jepang besok, dan sekarang kau tidak hadir dalam pesta perpisahan ayah dengan teman-temanya? Kau gila?"_

"Bu.. aku.."

"_Dengar! Cepat kesini sekarang. Itachi sudah berada disini sejak 1 jam lalu, dan ibu sangat gembira ketika dia datang membawa calon menantu ibu..Lalu kau? Kapan kau akan mengenalkan teman berambut merah manjamu itu pada ibu? Kau ingin ibu tidak tenang di alam sana karena kau belum bisa mendapatkan calon pendamping hidup jika pesawat yang ditumpangi ibu tercebur ke lautan pasifik?"_

"Bu, jangan bicara seperti itu.."

"_Terimakasih sudah khawatir. Cepat kesini! Itu sudah cukup, dan jika kau mengenalkan calon menantu ibu, maka ibu akan sangat bahagia."_

Tut..tut..

Sasuke hanya menghela nafasnya setelah perbincangan 'manis' dengan ibunya itu. Tiba-tiba Pein datang..

"Sasuke, perlu kau tahu ada sekitar 20 orang berbadan besar dengan kameranya di ruang tungguku" kata Pein

"Paparazzi menemukanku? Sial!" gerutu Sasuke

"Heem"

"Eh Pein, kendaraan apa yang kau kendarai" Tanya Sasuke

"BMW" jawab Pein

"Cocok, boleh kupinjam?"

"e.. tidak" kata Pein

"Mau tukar?" kata Sasuke menunjukkan kunci mobilnya pada Pein

"Tidak"

"Ayolah, aku jamin mobilku lebih mahal dari BMW-mu"

"Memang benar, tapi aku baru saja mengambil mobil itu tadi pagi dari toko. Dan istriku sangat menginginkan BMW sebagai hadiah hari jadi pernikahan"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya "Ayolah, kak Konan pasti mengerti"

"Apa hubunganya? Tapi kalau kau mau kau bisa mengandarai mobil bekas di garasi rumah sakit" tawar Pein

"Bagus!"

Trook..Brook..! suara knalpot mobil yang pecah terdengar

"Aww..! Kau yakin ini aman?" tanya Sakura yang sekarang berada disebuah mobil rongsokkan dengan Sasuke.

"Aku yakin sekali ini aman."

Trook..Brook…! suara knalpot mobil yang pecah terdengar kembali

"Aku yakin tidak!" teriak Sakura

"Just calm down, OK!" kata Sasuke yang juga tegang mengemudikkan mobil rongsokkan tawaran Pein tadi.

"I don't wanna calm down, I wanna go home"

"What is wrong with you? Tanya Sasuke

"What's wrong with me?" kata Sakura mengulangi pertanyaan Sasuke

"Tidak, tidak ada, aku hanya akan dihukum oleh orang tuaku sampai umurku 20 tahun karena aku menyetujui ajakkan Ino yang akhirnya membuatku sial terjebak disini bersamamu melebihi batas waktu pulang!"

"O, is that why you're so crabby?" Tanya Sasuke

"Aku tidak marah!" timpal Skaura

"Oh tidak marah, hanya membela diri!" kata Sasuke

"I am not defensive" kata Sakura bosan

"See, you disagree with everything that I said " kata Sasuke yang juga sudah mulai marah.

"Do not!" kata Sakura

"Do too!"

"Just take me home!Now!" teriak Sakura

"I will!" kata Sasuke "But first, we need to make one teeny-tiny little stop" sambung Sasuke

"Kau bercanda? Kau tinggal disini?" Tanya Sakura yang sekarang masih berada di mobil di depan kediaman Uchiha

"Oh tidak, ini rumah Ayah dan Ibuku" kata Sasuke

"O.." kata Sakura

"Oya, lepas jaketmu"

"Untuk?"

"Sudah menurut saja, lalu .. ah sudahlah rambutmu bagus!" kata menguncir rambutnya setengah sehingga terlihat seperti model sanggul dan mengisakkan sebagian rambutnya yang muncuat ke samping .Sakura mulai tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Dia hanya menuruti Sasuke. Mereka turun dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Di halaman terlihat banyak mobil yang parkir.

Setelah masuk Sasuke tiba-tiba menggandeng tangan Sakura, saat Sakura akan mengeluarkan kata andalanya, Sasuke sudah bicara terlebih dahulu

"Ikuti saja perintahku!". Sakura mingkem. Lalu mereka berdua menghampiri Mikoto, Itachi dan pacarnya yang sedang berbincang-bincang di sebuah meja.

"Bu" sapa Sasuke. Seketika itu Mikoto menoleh kea rah sumber suara.

"Sasuke!" Mikoto amat terkejut ternyata anak bungsunya benar mau datang, ditambah dengan kejutan besar Sasuke.

"A… ini?" Tanya Mikoto sambil menunjuk Sakura

"Ya, bu sebenarnya ini…". Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Mikoto langsung memotong kalimat Sasuke dengan sukses

"Ini adalah calon menantu ibu! Wah.. cantiknya" teriak Mikoto. Sakura hanya bisa cengo. "Ha?"

"Kau tahu Sasuke, ku kira kau akan membawa gadis merah itu tapi ternyata.. lebih baik dari itu…, siapa namamu nak?" Tanya Mikoto antusias

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura" jawab Sakura linglung.

"Nama yang indah…, kau juga bisa bahasa normal.., kau imigran?" Tanya Mikoto. Sakura hanya diam, dia memilih berfikir. Mikoto melirik penampilan Sakura yang masih sama saat dia bersama Ino.

"" komentar Mikoto.

"Salam kenal, aku Itachi, kakak Sasuke" kata Itachi memperkanalkan diri. Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk

"Aku Ayumu, kekasih Itachi" kata Ayumu. Sekali lagi Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk. Setelah menangkap situasi, Sakura langsung berkata

"Boleh aku pinjam sasuke sebentar?" Tanya Sakura. "Tentu" jawab Mikoto. "Terimakasih" kata Sakura yang setelah itu langsung menarik Sasuke dari tempat itu. Mereka berhenti di halaman samping rumah, tempat itu sepi.

"Jelaskan padaku secara rinci!" kata Sakura

"Aku harus mulai dari mana?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Dengar, hari ini akan kumasukkan dalam daftar hari paling sial milikku. Pertama, aku harus ikut ke California,lalu ikut Ino ke pesta ulang tahun Karin, aku harus duduk selama 1 jam lebih, telat pulang, setelah itu tiba-tiba ada pintu yang menubrukku, naik mobil rongsokkan, sekarang aku berada di pesta dan kau mengenalkanku pada ibumu sebagai PACARMU? " teriak Sakura

"Bisa dibilang begitu.." jawab Sasuke santai

"Kau gila atau tak punya otak!" teriak Sakura "Dengar, sekarang aku mau pulang! Lalu untukmu, apa kau pernah mendengar kata FUSHIBIDABA?" Tanya Sakura

"No" jawab Sasuke singkat

"Biar kuberi tahu, It is stand for Fuck, Shit, Bitch, Damn, Bastard, kata itu cocok untukmu" kata Sakura sinis.

"Benarkah? Itu lelucon atau godaan?" Tanya Sasuke

"Lebih tepatnya hinaan" kata Sakura

"Begitu.., apa kau pernah dengar kata . dot id?" Tanya Sasuke

"No"

"Itu artinya idiot" kata Sasuke

"Haha, really funny" kata Sakura dengan tawa yang dibuat-buat.

"Hehehe, baiklah, maafkan aku ya, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, ibuku juga menakutkan kalau sedang marah, maaf ya…" kata Sasuke

"Ya,ya,ya, dengar kau ini selebriti, bagaimana kalau ada wartawan?" Tanya Sakura sinis

"Tidak mungkin, rumahku memang banyak wartawan, tapi rumah orang tuaku..bebas dari wartawan."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Karena aku tahu. Sudahlah, ayo masuk kedalam rumah saja." Ajak Sasuke yang langsung menggandeng tanganya.

"Dari mana saja?" Tanya Mikoto

"Hanya bicara sebentar bu.." kata Sasuke. Tiba-tiba dari arah panggung kecil yang sudah dipersiapkan, terdengar MC yang bicara

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we present to you The Uchiha Family. Give a big applause to Uchiha Family!"

*Prok-prok*

"What is that mean?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke

"Satu dari kita harus maju ke panggung"

"To?"

"Maybe sing.."

"Sakura!" Teriak Mikoto

"Come on!" teriak Ayumu

"Ha? You gotta be kidding" kata Sakura pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil.

"Just calm down, it will be fun" kata Ayumu

"Really?" Tanya Sakura

"Come on..". Mikoto dan Ayumu langsung menarik Sakura ke panggung. Musik-pun mengalun

"I am woman, hear me roar _**(Aku wanita,dengarlah suaraku)**_

In numbers too big to ignore _**(Terlalu besar untuk diabaikan)**_

And I know too much to go back an' pretend…" _**(Dan aku tahu banyak cara untuk kembali dan berpura-pura)**_ Mikoto memulai pertunjukan, hal itu membuat Fugaku dan para penonton bertepuk tangan , sekarang Sakura masih linglung.

"'cause I've heard it all before _**(Karena semuanya sudah pernah kudengar)**_

And I've been down there on the floor _**(Dan aku pernah merasa ditindas)**_

No one's ever gonna keep me down again_**"(Tak seorangpun bisa menindasku lagi)**_ Ayumu menerukan nyanyian Mikoto. Itachia bagga dengan Ayumu yang bisa apa saja. Mereka mengajak Sakura untuk bersuara

"Oh yes I am wise _**(Oh ya,aku bijaksana)**_

But it's wisdom born of pain _**(Tapi kebijaksanaan lahir dari rasa sakit)**_

Yes, I've paid the price _**(Ya, aku telah menerima konsekuensinya)**_

But look how much I gained _**(Tapi lihat apa yang kuperoleh)**_

If I have to, I can do anything" _**(Jika aku mau,aku bisa melakukan apa saja)**_Ketiga wanita itu bernyanyi dengan nada merdu dan menumbuhkan suasana kekeluargaan disana.

"I am strong (strong)" _**(Aku kuat )**_ Kata 'strong' diikuti oleh semua wanita yang ada disana

"I am invincible (invincible)_**(Aku tak terkalahkan)**_

I am woman…."_**(Aku wanita..)**_

"You can bend but never break me _**(Kau bisa mengekangku tapi tak bisa menghancurkanku)**_

'cause it only serves to make me _**(Karena ini hanya giliran untuk memaksaku)**_

More determined to achieve my final goal" _**(Lebih memperhitungkan untuk mencapai tujuan utamaku)**_ Mikoto mulai bernyanyi lagi

"And I come back even stronger_**(Dan aku kembali denga**_**n lebih kuat**_**)**_

Not a novice any longer _**(Bukan amatiran lagi)**_

'cause you've deepened the conviction in my soul"_**(Karena kau telah memantapkan pendirian jiwaku)**_ kali ini Sakura mulai bernyanyi. Ibunya selalu menyanyi lagu ini di rumah, sehingga Sakura tahu lagu tahun 70-an ini.

"Oh yes I am wise _**(Oh ya,aku bijaksana)**_

But it's wisdom born of pain _**(Tapi kebijaksanaan lahir dari rasa sakit)**_

Yes, I've paid the price _**(Ya, aku telah menerima konsekuensinya)**_

But look how much I gained _**(Tapi lihat apa yang kuperoleh)**_

If I have to, I can do anything" _**(Jika aku mau,aku bisa melakukan apa saja)**_

I am strong (strong) _**(Aku kuat )**_

I am invincible (invincible)_**(Aku tak terkalahkan)**_

I am woman…."_**(Aku wanita..). **_Suasana menjadi sangat riuh dan ramai karena nyanyian mereka

"I am woman watch me grow _**(Aku wanita, lihat aku tumbuh)**_

See me standing toe to toe _**(Lihat aku berdiri sejajar)**_

As I spread my lovin' arms across the land _**(Seperti saat aku menyebar kasih sayang di seluruh negeri)**_

But I'm still an embryo _**(Tapi aku masih sebuah embrio)**_

With a long long way to go _**(Dengan perjalanan yang sangat penjang)**_

Until I make my brother understand" _**(Sampai kubuat kakakku mengerti) **_Suara Sakura melengking__naik bak lonceng saat menyanyikan kalimat ini.

"Oh yes I am wise _**(Oh ya,aku bijaksana)**_

But it's wisdom born of pain _**(Tapi kebijaksanaan lahir dari rasa sakit)**_

Yes, I've paid the price _**(Ya, aku telah menerima konsekuensinya)**_

But look how much I gained _**(Tapi lihat apa yang kuperoleh)**_

If I have to, I can do anything" _**(Jika aku mau,aku bisa melakukan apa saja)**_

"I am strong (strong)" _**(Aku kuat )**_

I am invincible (invincible)_**(Aku tak terkalahkan)**_

I am woman…."_**(Aku wanita..)**_

*Prok-prok…* terdengar tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah terlebih dari para wanita-wanita yang ada disitu karena tentu saja lagu itu sangat menjunjung nama mereka turun dari panggung dan menghampiri tiga orang laki-laki.

"Bagaimana penampilan kami?" Tanya Ayumu pada Itachi

"Great. You always great babe" kata Itachi yang setelah itu mengecup bibir Ayumu sekilas.

"Isshhh" kata Sakura mendesis. Dia tidak percaya anggota keluarga dari pemegang saham terbesar untuk produk-produk rumah tangga dengan lambang 'U' itu melakukan hal yang err..sangat romantis didepan acara itu-pun dilanjutkan sebagimana mestinya. Sakura? Dengan sialnya tentu saja dia terperangkap di acara itu. Dia melirik jam tanganya. Matanya terbelalak ketika angka menunjukkan pukul 11.30 p.m.

Setelah acara selesai, dengan bodohnya dia menerima ajakan keluarga Uchiha untuk berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Setelah mereka menyanyi lagu Lollipop, Mika dengan iringan piano dari sang kepala keluarga, mereka sibuk dengan pasangan masing-masing. Sakura berdiri di balkon ruang keluarga yang berada di lantai membawa dua gelas _champagne, _lalu memberikan satu gelas pada Sakura.

"This is champagne" kata Sakura

"Ya, kau belum pernah minum champagne?"

"Satu kali" Kata Sakura sambil meneguk champagne-nya.

"Hn. Maaf ya, aku mengajakmu kesini" kata Sasuke

"Kau baru minta maaf sekarang?" Tanya Sakura sinis

"Ya."

"Huh! Kau pernah lihat film The secret of Moonacre?" Tanya Sakura

"Dakota Blue? Pernah, kenapa?"

"Kau tahu pemeran utamanya, Maria sama dengan nama teman kakakku yang mengidolakanmu" kata Sakura

"Lalu?"

"Dia sangat menjengkelkan! Kau tahu, dia bahkan membuat sebuah album yang berisikan tentang dirimu seorang. Dan itu sangat menjengkelkan, semua orang berkata kau sangat sempurna dan pantas diidolakan. Dia bahkan tidak rela jika aku menyebutmu dengan 'that guy'" kata Sakura panjang lebar

"Tanang saja, sebentar lagi, semuanya akan berakhir" kata Sasuke

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura

"I'll done"

"O…What?" kata Sakura sangat terkejut. "Kau..kau..a-akan " Sakura meneguk ludah "berhenti?"

"Ya" kata Sasuke santai

"Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Sakura "Bukankah kau sedang merencanakan konser tunggal?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Ya, setelah konser itu, aku akan berhenti, aku lelah." Kata Sasuke.

"Ada alasan lain? Kau mempunyai berjuta-juta fans. Kau tak mungkin berhenti!" kata Sakura

"Kenapa tidak? Ada orang-orang yang lebih terkenal dari aku, mereka lebih memiliki banyak fans kan.." kata Sasuke

"Ya, kau benar"

"Lagi pula, aku ingin mencari pacar" kata Sasuke

"Hah! mencari pacar harus berhenti dulu? Kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin memiliki istri dan memberikan ibuku menantu yang menerima aku bukan sebagai Sasuke Uchiha. Hanya sebagai Sasuke, itu yang kumaksud" kata Sasuke.

"Ya, niatmu baik" kata Sakura

"Aku pikir hidupku tidak nyata. Aku tidak pernah antri dan aku tidak pernah parkir, itu gila kan…" kata Sasuke

"Hahaha. Aku baru saja akan mengatakan hal itu jika kau tidak mengatakan kau akan berhenti" kata Sakura meneguk champagne-nya sampai habis

"Haha, ya terserahlah" kata Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama.

"Mau kuantar pulang?" Tanya Sasuke

"Tentu. Sekarang!" kata Sakura. Mereka minta izin pada keluarga Sasuke dan Sasuke mengantar Sakura sampai depan rumah nenek Sakura.

"Terimakasih atas tumpanganya tuan…" kata Sakura dengan nada dibuat-buat

"Yaya.. cepat masuk". Sakura tersenyum manis dan meninggalkan Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke diam tak bergerak sambil memegangi dadanya

'Ya ampun, kenapa jantungku berdetak tak karuan…' kata Sasuke dalam hati…

Udah selesai... Gimana bagus nggak? Karena ada reader yang nggak baca Author note di chapter 1, maka alurnya kuubah. Tetap masih butuh kritik dan saran. Dan satu lagi…

VOTE artis, actor, film, presenter dll U.S.A di 'PEOPLE CHOICE AWARD 2011'. Jangan lupa ya…., masih sampai Januari atau Februari gitu.. Akhir kata..

RIVIEW…..


	3. Chapter 3

**Hallo…, saya kembali dengan fic saya. Karena dapat idenya duluan fic ini, jadi saya publish fic yang ini dulu.. hehehe .Sebenarnya sih melanjutkan fic asal-asalan bikinan adik saya yang numpang saya. Oya! Akhirnya ****PEOPLE CHOICE AWARD**** telah berakhir dengan film favorite saya, Twiligth Saga Eclipse sebagai salah satu pemenangnya untuk 3 kategori sekaligus! Hebat kan.., lalu ada juga Camp Rock 2, Katty Perry, Johnny Depp,** **Kristen Stewart, Toy Story 3, Zac Efron, The Simpsons,  
Eminem, Paramore, Selena Gomez & the Scene** ,**GLEE, lalu- *plak*- aww!**

**Langsung saja!**

**Chapter 3 : Let's go for a ride **

**Created by : Black-wingked reaper and Uchiha Zagosa**

**Is there anybody out there: Secondhand Serenede **

**There something about sunshine: Anne Margaret**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sunshine**

"SAKURA!" teriak Ino yang sekarang dikamar Sakura karena dapat tugas dari neneknya tercinta untuk membangunkan sepupunya yang masih molor itu.

"Nnnggghh" kata Sakura tak jelas sambil masih menggeliat kesana-kemari di tempat tidurnya.

"Sakura bangun!" teriak Ino lagi

"Jangan teriak-teriak!Masih pagi tahu!" kata Sakura yang seketika itu langsung bangun dan duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Oh jadi sekarang kau sudah bangun? Dan apa yang kau bilang tadi? Masih pagi? Kau bahkan pulang lebih awal dari aku!" kata Ino

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura bingung

"Hello. Tadi malam, aku tidak semat mengejar Sasuke ke belakang panggung karena apa? Naruto bilang kau sudah pulang naik taksi" kata Ino sebal

"Taksi?" Tanya Sakura bingung

"Ya taksi? Kau mau cerita? Eh tidak, aku tak mau bosan mendengar ceritamu. Cepat ke meja makan, kau sudah ditunggu semuanya!" kata Ino sewot sambil melangkah keluar kamar Sakura. Sakura dengan malas mengikuti Ino ke meja makan. Sesampainya di ruang makan…

"Ino, there is news on TV about the boy you so much like…" kata Tusnade

"Really?". Ino langsung lari ke dapan TV

"…after his appearance in Club 21, he quickly goes and magically appears in Uchiha's house in Beverly Hills, with the different girl. I think this girl is stole our pop star heart". Setelah mendengar itu, Ino langsung mematikan TV dengan muka cemberut dan kembali ke meja makan. Disana terlihat Sakura yang sedang asyik menyantap roti selai dan anggota keluarga yang lain juga sedang menikmati sarapan mereka.

"Kau kenapa 'My Shine'?" Tanya Ibunya Ino pada putri semata wayangnya itu.

"Sedang badmood bu…" jawab Ino

"Bad mood? Bukankah tadi kau semangat sekali membangunkanku?" Tanya Sakura

"Tadi 'gosip' bilang kalau Sasuke muncul di pesta orang tuanya dengan cewek lain!" kata Ino

"Hek-ngghh huk..huk..". Sakura langsung meneguk susu dihadapanya.

"Kau kenapa sayang?" Tanya Satsuki

"Tidak apa-apa bu…" dusta Sakura. Setelah itu, Sakura bergumam kecil "Dia berhutang penjelasan padaku…", tapi ternyata gumaman kecil Sakura terdengar oleh Ino

"Siapa yang berhutang penjelasan padamu?" Tanya Ino. Semua mata sekarang tertuju pada Sakura

"E…, sopir taksi. Ya sopir taksi itu berhutang penjelasan padaku tentang biaya taksinya"

"Kapan kau naik taksi di LA?" Tanya Satsuki

"Kemarin malam" jawab Sakura enteng

"Jadi kemarin malam, kau tidak pulang bersama Ino?" Tanya ayah Ino

"E, dia pulang duluan karena ngantuk yah" sekarang giliran Ino yang bohong

"O…" kata semua orang disana kecuali Ino dan Sakura.

"Hei! Ino, Sakura bagaimana kalau kalian ke pantai, kalian belum pernah ke pantai di LA kan?" Tanya Tsunade. Sakura dan Ino hanya mengangguk tanda iya.

"Aku akan pinjamkan mobilku untuk kalian. Bersenang-senanglah selagi kalian disini" kata Tsunade sambil melempar kucil mobilnya pada Ino.

"Thanks grandma. You are the best grandma ever" kata Ino yang setelah itu ngibrit ke kamarnya

"Ayo Sakura. Bersenang-senanglah" kata Satsuki. Dengan malas Sakura juga ke kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap.

Ino memakai pakaian pantai, pakaian tanpa lengan dan topi bundar yang lebar dan peralatan berjemur sedangkan Sakura hanya memakai kaus lengan pendek bergambar Looney Tunes dan celana jeans selutut. Setelah sampai di sebuah pantai…

"Kenapa kita ke Malibu? Aku kira kita akan ke Vinece?" Tanya sakura

Ino menjawab dengan malas "Karena Sasuke berselancar dan berjemur di Malibu". Sakura segara bertoleransi mendengar jawaban saudaranya itu.

"Wuui.. indah sekali, aku merasa Sasuke ada di sekitar sini… " kata Ino yang sekarang berjalan di pantai memilih tempat yang pas untuk berjemur

"I am doubtful about that" kata Sakura

"I wonder how his eye looks like… at close…" kata Ino

"Dark, very dark" kata Sakura tersenyum tipis

"Ow…" kata Ino yang sepertinya telah menemukan tempat yang cocok. Dia segera berlari-lari kecil menuju tempat itu, sementara Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan saat Ino melakukan itu. Dia memandang sekeliling dan menemukan sebuah bangku pantai kosong dan segera menuju bangku itu dan duduk sambil menikmati pemandangan indah pantai Malibu.

Sementara di tempat lain…

"…You can say good bye

just to realise there's no-one left around

So what am I fighting for?". Sasuke kini sedang menjajal lagu-nya dengan gitarnya untuk persiapan konsernya, tapi tiba-tiba dia sekeliling seperti orang bingung, tiba-tiba Naruto datang menghampirinya.

"What's going on dude!" kata Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke dan duduk dihadapan Sasuke

"Bingung"

"Tak mungkin. Uchiha Sasuke tak pernah bingung" kata Naruto

"Jangan mulai!" kata Sasuke malas. Hening….

"Hei!" teriak Naruto

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kabar 'pinky?'"

"'Pinky?'"

"Iya, orang yang kemarin malam muntah diatas sepatuku" jawab Naruto dengan muka sebal

"O dia, nggak tahu lah, kenapa kau tanya aku?"

"Tak tahu" Setelah itu, Naruto beranjak dari bangkunya "Baiklah, karena kau bingung, ayo kita berselancar saja"

"Aku tak boleh keluar rumah."

"Kasihan, kalau begitu dadah…" kata Naruto seraya pergi, setelah lima detik berlalu

"Naruto! Aku ikut!"

Sasuke dan Naruto kali ini mengendarai mobil Sasuke dan Sasukelah yang menyetir.

"Eh Naruto, kalau paparazzi mengikutiku bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke

"DL"

"Earth speak, please…" kata Sasuke

"Derita loe."

"Huh! Tak setia kawan.". Sesampainya di Malibu, Naruto mencari parkir, setelah dapat, mereka turun. Dari penampilan mereka, dapat dipastikan kalau hanya Naruto saja yang akan berselancar. Sedangkan Sasuke tidak, dan bahka dia memakai topi dan kacamata hitam untuk 'sedikit' menutupi identitasnya.

Mereka berjalan di pantai, dan Naruto langsung berlari ke laut. Sasuke memandang sekeliling. Tak lama kemudian, sekelebat senyum menghiasi berjalan menuju sebuah kursi kosong

"Apa ada yang menempati kursi ini?" Tanya Sasuke pada seseorang yang menduduki kursi sebelahnya, dia terlihat sedang tidur dengan kepala menunduk.

"…"

"Tidak? Baiklah aku anggap itu jawaban iya" Sasuke langsung duduk di kursi itu.

"Hari yang sangat indah, ini hari yang indah bukan…" cerocos Sasuke pada seseorang disebelahnya, karena merasa terganggu oleh itu sedikit menggeliat.

"Apa kau tidur?" Tanya sasuke

"…" orang itu menggeleng

"Tidak? Bagus. Maukah kau minum champagne bersamaku lagi?" Tanya Sasuke pada orang itu

"Tidak" jawab orang itu mengengkat wajahnya "Bagaimana kau tahu ini aku?" Tanya Sakura

"Rambutmu, sangat mudah mengenalimu dengan rambutmu" kata Sasuke

"Kenapa kau kesini?" Tanya Sakura

"Kenapa? Aku bosan dirumah, dan hari ini aku menemani temanku berselancar"

"Kau tidak berselancar?" Tanya Sakura sambil memposisikan dirinya menghadap Sasuke

"Tidak"

"Kenapa tidak? Kau tahu, jika kau berselancar, maka setiap orang akan berkumpul di tepi pantai dan meneriakkan namamu, termasuk Ino, sehingga aku bisa pulang ke rumah dan membantu nenekku menata halaman" kata Sakura panjang lebar

Sasuke tertawa kecil "Hehehe, ya kau benar". Hening…

"Bukanya seharusnya kau ke bandara menemani orangtuamu?" Tanya Sakura

"Ya, ada Itachi, lagi pula ibuku sudah cukup dengan kejadian kemarin malam." Kata Sasuke

"O. kau berhutang 2 hal padaku." Kata Sakura

"2 hal?"

"Ya, pertama kau berhutang terimaksih padaku, dan kedua kau berhutang penjelasan padaku"

"Penjelasan?"

"Ya, tadi pagi sepupuku menonton gossip yang menyebutkan kalau kau tiba-tiba muncul di Beverly Hills 'with the different girl' " kata Sakura dengan penuh penekanan

"Apa? Bagaimana mereka tahu?"

"Kenapa tanya aku?"

"Mungkin mereka akan kesini secepatnya"

"…"

"Hei, mobil appa yang kau kendarai?"

"Hahaha. Kau akan suka, ini mobil model klasik dan memang klasik" kata Sakura dibuat-buat supaya Sasuke percaya dengan perkataan Sakura.

"Bagus, cocok untukku"

"Ya, mobil itu sangat cocok untukmu"

" Mungkin paparazzi akan segera kesini, jadi aku butuh kendaraan yang mereka tak ketahui"

"…"

"Bisa kau membantuku? Aku akan memberimu $ 5000 jika kau membantuku"

"Jika dibayar, bukan membantu namanya. Tapi hei, mana kunci mobilmu?"

"Kenapa?"

"Jika kau membawa mobilku, itu artinya harus ada jaminanya" kata Sakura "Ayo, kunci!" kata Sakura sambil mengulurkan tanganya kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke dengan terpaksa mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya.

"Dengar, mobilku dilengkapi …" Saat Sakura akan merebutnya, Sasuke menghalanginya, dia ingin kalimatnya selesai

"..dilengkapi dengan 365 tenaga kuda, generasi pertama Tudor tahun 1969 dengan cat asli. Listen I LOVE 'Crabby'"

Sakura menaikkan alisnya "'Crabby? You named your cars?". Sasuke mengangguk. Dengan sigap, Sakura langsung merebut kunci itu.

"Wait a minute" kata Sakura yang berlari kearah dimana Ino berjemur. Lalu, dia mengambil kunci mobil yang berada di tas keranjang pantainya dan mengggantinya dengan kunci mobil milik Sasuke. Tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Ino, karena dia sedang sibuk berjemur dan menikmati alunan lagu dari iPod nya, yang tentu saja lagu dari seseorang di bangku pantai itu.

"Ayo!" kata Sakura. Setelah mereka sampai di parkiran

"Sas! Meet 'Happy'" kata Sakura menunjukkan mobilnya

"Are you kidding?" kata sasuke sedikit menurunkan kaca matanya.

"She runs like a top" Kata Sakura setengah bercanda. Tiba-tiba 2 van tiba di pantai itu. Sasuke membulatkan matanya

"Pakai ini, cepat!" Kata Sasuke memberikan kacamatanya pada Sakura. Sasuke segera masuk mobil dengan mengendap-endap dan mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk cepat naik. Ketika Sakura akan membuka pintu, sasuke juga membuka pintunya dari dalam, alhasil, Sakura jatuh tersungkur

"Ok, you really need to stop hitting me?"

"I am sorry, hurry up!" Sakura segera masuk mobil dan langsung tancap gas

Di penjalanan

"Hehehe, kau mengendarai mobil seperti kakekku?"

"…?"

"Dengan topi,dan membungkuk-bungkuk…" kata Sakura. Sasuke segera membetukan posisi duduknya

"You look like my grandma, with that Sunglass."

"Hahaha"

"Give it back!" kata sasuke

"Apa?"

"Kacamatanya, kembalikan!"

"I don't know, I think I like it" kata Sakura

"Ha? Baiklah, itu akan kuberikan padamu,nanti."

"For real? Cause my friend will not believe if I am, Haruno Sakura receives a gift from US, and US give it to me himself?" kata Sakura dengan nada yang dibuat-buat lebay

"Haha, really funny" kata Sasuke bosan

"What? Ini!" kata Sakura mengembalikan kaca mata Sasuke pada yang punya.

"Good girl"

"Jadi, berapa lama aku harus berkendara denganmu kali ini?" Tanya Sakura

"Hanya sampai paparazzi meninggalkan pantai. Ayo lakukan sesuatu" kata Sasuke

"Like what?"

"Anything, everything has you seen since you arrived in LA"

"Nothing. I am too busy following you around"

"…? Really"

"Yeah, with my cousin, she idolizes you"

"Ha, many people idolize me"

"Mereka tergila-gila padamu. Sebaliknya aku, aku tak peduli padamu, atau kotamu"

"Hei! Kau boleh tak menyukaiku, tapi jangan hina Loz Angles, kota ini adalah salah satu kota terbaik di dunia"

"Really?"

"I'll be your tour guide"

"I don't think so, I love NY. It stands for New York city"

"Apa yang menarik disana?"

"Are you kidding?. Dental West, Central Park, Prada, Gucci, The New Yorker, Poise, Athlete, The Yankees, Successful Saving,... " kata Sakura penuh penghayatan(?)

"Are you really like shopping?"

"What?"

"Semua hal yang kau sebutkan adalah merk tas, majalah…"

"Hei, aku lebih suka gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi, ketimbang konser disana-sini" kata Sakura dengan nada mengejek

"Apa? Loz Angles adalah pusat industry film di United state"

"Ha, kau bicara tentang kota industry, tentu New York yang menang. Pusat industry di United State. Industri dalam bentuk apapun, ya.. kecuali bidang intertaiment"

"Baiklah, aku akan tunjukkan padamu keindahan LA, kau akan berdecak kagum"

"I don't know, I think you should go home"

"Ya, kita ambil jalan panjang". Sasuke menyalakan tape yang ada di mobil itu, dan terdengar alunan hitz nya.

_**Wake up to the blue sky**_

_**Grab your shades**_

_**And let's go for a ride**_

_**Breakfast by the ocean**_

_**We'll do lunch at Sunset & Vine**_

…

Sasuke dan Sakura akhirnya sampai di tujuan pertama mereka, yaitu pantai yang ingin Sakura kunjungi, berjalan-jalan di pasar yang terletak di pinggir pantai.

"Hai, bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke. Kini dia sedang memakai kacamata dengan bentuk mata kucing yang dia coba di salah satu stand yang ada di pasar itu

"Ya, kau lebih cocok memakai kacamata itu ketimbang memakai kacamataku" komentar Sasuke

Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit. Seketika itu, Sasuke memotretnya dengan kamera yang dia seenaknya ambil dari stand itu. Sang penjual-pun segera mengambil kamera itu karena ternyata kamera itu miliknya. Sasuke merogoh kantungnya dan mengeluarkan uang, ya dia membeli kamera itu. Setelah Sakura memilih barang yang ingin dia beli, mereka pergi dari stan itu, tentu saja setelah Sasuke membayar.

"Kau membelinya?" kata Sakura sambil menunjuk kea rah kamera yang tadi dibeli Sasuke.

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja itu kan milik penjual tadi"

"Tapi dia mau menjual benda ini padaku"

"Kau ini…"

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Hn"

_**Every day's a dreaming California?**_

_**Every night the stars come out to play?**_

_**Wish that I could always feel this way?**_

Sekarang mereka sedang berfoto ria dengan background yang teramat menakjubkan, symbol bahwa LA adalah pusat pembuatan film di U.S.A, yaitu tulisan raksasa bertuliskan 'HOLLYWOOD' yang bertengger di sebuah pegunungan.

_Flash_

_Flash_

_Flash_

_Flash_

Sasuke memotert Sakura yang sedang bergaya-gaya, dan terakhir, mereka berfoto bersama

Flash

_**There's something about the sunshine, baby?**_

_**I'm seeing you in a whole new light**_

_**Out of this world for the first time, baby**_

_**Ohhh it's alright?**_

_**There's something about the sunshine**_

_**There's something about the sunshine**_

Perjalanan itu mereka lanjutkan di pusat kota LA. Sakura membeli banyak barang disana –tentu saja yang membayar Sasuke- mulai dari kalung dan gelang segala ukuran dan model, besar, kecil, simple, ribet dan lain-lain. Lalu tiga topi dengan ukuran yang berbeda, mulai dari topi bundar yang lebar, biasa, dan sederhana. Dia juga membeli satu lusin balon tiup –yang sudah ditiup-. Sakura sangat lucu dengan semua barang-barang itu

"Sakura!" seru Sasuke ketika Sakura berjalan sedikit jauh didepanya. Sontak, Sakura menghadap belakang dan

_**Flash**_

Sasuke memotertnya. Satu kata, cantik.

_**In Hollywood we rocking**_

_**In Malibu we hang out and chill**_

_**It's all about the shopping**_

_**From Melrose to Beverly Hills**_

_**Everywhere's a scene**_

_**And now we're in it**_

_**I don't wanna paint this town alone**_

_**When I see you smile I always feel at home**_

Meraka masih berada di pusat kota belanjaan Sakura, ia tinggal di mobil, dan tentu saja, mobil mengil itu kini sudah penuh dengan barang-barang yang bisa dikatakan tidak mengajak Sakura ke jalanan Malrose. Dan sekali lagi, Sasuke mengajak Sakura berbelanja berang-barang yang sebetulnya tak dibutuhkan. Sakura terlihat bingung, tapi menuruti perintah Sasuke, dia tak habis piker, kenapa selebriti seperti Sasuke mau er…, berkencan denganya?. Tapi hal itu dibawa enteng oleh Sakura.

"Sas!"

"Apa?"

"Aku heran, kau menyuruhku berbelanja"

"It doesn't matter, right?"

"Yeah, but you know, hal ini aneh"

"Kalau begitu jangan kau piker, jalani saja"

"…"

Setelah Sakura tek sanggup lagi berbelanja-lebih tepatnya memilih barang- mereka kembali ke mobil, yang sudah sangat penuh sekali? Dengan barang-barang, mereka hanya memandang mobil malang itu

"Kau tahu, mobil nenekku mempunyai kapasitas"

"Ya, aku tahu, mobilku juga"

"Ini sudah cukup"

"Ya, kurasa begitu"

"Kita kembali? Kau tahu, kita sudah berkeliling LA lebih dari 3 jam, dan mungkin sebentar lagi, saudaraku akan menyudahi aktivitasnya"

"Ya, kurasa temanku juga"

"Ayo kembali ke Malibu!" kata Sakura bersemangat. Sasuke hanya ternyum melihat tingkah laku Sakura

_**Now that you're here (now that you're here)**_

_**It's suddenly clear (suddenly clear)**_

_**Sun coming through I never knew**_

_**Whatever I do it's better with you**_

_**It's better with you**_

Saat perjalan mereka ke Malibu, mereka melihat sebuah kecelakaan antara mobil dengan mobil, sepertinya pengendara dari kedua mobil meninggal dunia, disana-pun banyak wartawan yang memotret, Sasuke-pun langsung mempercepat laju mobilnya

"Kenapa cepat-cepat"

"Karena ada wartawan disana"

"Tapi, mereka kan tidak mencarimu"

"Ya, tapi tetap, mereka wartawan"

"Terserah kau saja". Tanpa disadari dari melainya perjalanan mereka sampai sekarang, meraka saling tersenyum pada satu sama lain. Setibanya di Malibu, Sakura langsung menukarkan kunci mobil Sasuke dengan kunci mobl neneknya, ternyata Ino masih berjemur ria di pinggi pantai.

"Ini" kata Sakura mengembalikan kunci mobil Sasuke

"Dan ini" kata Sasuke mengembalikan kunci mobil nenek Sakura pada Sakura.

"Perjalanan yang menyenangkan"

"Tentu"

"Aku tak menyangka aku bisa semobil dengan cowok idaman semua wanita di LA"

"No,no,no, di U.S.A"

"Terserah kau saja"

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara teriakkan "Sasuke! Sasuke!"

"O, sepertinya temanku sudah selesai berselancar, so good bye"

"Good bye". Sakura memandang punggung Sasuke yang menjauh darinya. Mereka telah menghabiskan waktu bersama hari ini, tapi Sakura juga tahu, bahwa setelah ini, dunia mereka tak dapat disatukan lagi. Antara biasa dan terkenal. Tak mau pusing memikirkan hal itu, Sakura kembali duduk di kursi pantai, menunggu sampai Ino selesai berjemur. Tak lama kemudian, Ino sudah selsai berjemur dan mereka siap pulang. Sakura menepuk dahinya! Di mobil kan…

"Sakura, dari mana semua barang ini muncul?" Tanya Ino terkejut dengan semua barang yang ada di mobil

"E.., itu tadi…, aku yang beli" kata Sakura-bohong-

"Dari mana saja kau?"

"Ak-aku dari pusat perbelankaan LA" -jujur-

"Dan bagaimana bisa kau membeli semua barang ini?" Tanya Ino

"Aku kan menabung, ya jaga-jaga jika kita liburan seperti ini" –setengah bohong-

"Jadi, kau meinggalkanku di pantai tadi, dan berbelanja di LA, tapa mengajakku!" kata Ino kesal

"Kau kan sedang berjemur, aku tak mau menggangumu" kata Sakura bohong dengan mulusnya

"Uh!" kata Ino memanyunkan bibirnya

Di tempat lain…

"Sas, loe gila ya?" kata Naruto yang dari tadi memperhatikan Sasuke yang senyam-senyum sendiri

"Nggak"

"Nggak gimana dari tadi gue liat loe Cuma senyam-senyum melulu. Habis kesambet ya…"

"Nggak juga"

"Terus?"

"Nar, jangan bilang siap-siapa ya, tadi aku habis jalan-jalan sama 'pinky'"

"Ha?"

**Huuuii, akhirnya selesai juga. Oya maaf-maaf, kalau yang tadi di fic aku itu Song fic bukan? Bukan kan…? Lagi pula kalau itu Song fic dan itu jelek maaf aya, aku nggak bisa buat begituan –hiks, hiks- reader: kasian banget ni orang . Baiklah, silahkan kirim kritik dan saran melalui review, tapi ingat, harus? Reader: proporsional -_- Author: ya, benar sekali. Akhir kata**

**RIVIEW… **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hehehehe, ini adalah hal tergila yang pernah kulakukan. Jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya.., aku bikin fic ini di malam hari, padahal esoknya aku…., eh nggak jadi ah. Pokoknya gila. Selamat menikmati. Eh membaca.**

**Oya, kalau ada yang bingung dengan Inggrisnya, hehe maaf ya. Aku cuma lancar, ee.. nggak lancar sih, Cuma CUKUP lancar di American English. Jadi untuk readers yang disekolahnya diajarinya British English, maaf ya, nilai British Englishku hancur, jadi aku gunain yang AE, bukan yang BE. Maaf sekali lagi.**

**Oya untuk masalah kok lebih banyak pakai Bahasa Inggris? Sudah jelas. Aku berusaha untuk menyesuaikanya dengan latar tempatnya. Kalau di Dunia Naruto yang sebenarnya, ya aku gunain Bahasa Indonesia. Kalau campuran seperti ini, berarti aku gunain dua-duanya supaya kesan kalau latarnya di US lebih nampak.**

** Dan untuk yang pusing baca English terus, nanti aku kasih subtitle-nya deh . **

**Chapter 4 : Beginning of Disaster**

**Created by : Black-wingked reaper and Uchiha Zagosa**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sunshine**

"Ha?"

"Ih, kok palah cuma bilang gitu sih!" kata Sasuke kesal

"Sas! Gue ini kaget, kaget! Iam shock!"

"I know you'll"

"Terus?" Tanya Naruto nggak jelas

"Apanya?" kata Sasuke sambil terus memperhatikan ke depan.

"Ya tadi, sama si pinky"

"O, aku jalan-jalan eh nggak, muter-muter LA, cuma itu."

"Reaksinya?"

"Siapa? Aku atau dia"

"Kamu sama dia"

"Aku, senang. Dia, nggak tahu. Tapi kelihatnya dia juga senang"

"Oh. Apa ini? Kau membeli kamera baru?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk kamera yang Sasuke mainkan di tanganya.

"O,ya. Tadi aku membelinya dari seorang pedagang pasar di dekat Venice."

"O suck! Kau tadi ke Vinece?"

"Ya, bersama Sakura. Dia menarik, cantik, dan… unik" kata Sasuke

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dia menyadari perubahan mimic wajah Sasuke "Sas…loe nggak suka sama si pin- Sakura kan?"

"Butuh penjelasan" kata Sasuke meniru gaya Arnold Sweg… (nama panjangnya nggak tahu *plak!*) dalam film Terminator.

"Maksudku,dalam beberapa hari ini, kau terlihat..e.. senang dan terkadang murung. Dan tiba-tiba kau kau bertemu dengan Sakura dan kau lebih aneh, jangan bilang kau suka padanya." Kata Naruto.

"Am I?" tanya Sasuke

"Yeah dude. You love her. You know, I am your best friend since you are baby." **(Ya bung. Kau menyukainya. Kau tahu, aku sahabatmu sejak kau bayi.)"**

"So?" Tanya Sasuke **(Lalu?)**

"I know.. your face when you are happy, sad, grumpy, ee..dump. Or, in love." **(Aku tahu mimic mukamu saat kau senang, sedih, marah ee… bodoh. Atau jatuh cinta)**

"Really?" **(Benarkah?)**

"Yeah. This is the first time I look you so in love…hehehe" kata Naruto sedikit mengejek. (**Ya. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu sangat jatuh cinta…hehehe)**

"Ya ya ya, terserah." Kata Sasuke sambil terus tersenyum mengingat kejadian yang dia alami dengan Sakura tadi.

"Oh ayolah Ino… jangan marah padaku ya. Smile! You are beautiful" kata Sakura berkali-kali pada Ino di sisa perjalanan pulang. Ino masih marah padanya.

Ino memasang tampang senyum yang aneh dan berkata "Aku tetap butuh penjelasan!" kata Ino tegas.

"Penjelasan apa lagi. Aku sudah menjelaskanya padamu. Semua!" kata Sakura tak mau kalah

"Oh. I am Ino Yamanaka foolishly believe what Sakura Haruno said that she just go around HERSELF about 2 hours. And I know that Sakura can't drive! Haha really funny!" **(Oh. Aku Yamanaka Ino dengan bodohnya percaya pada apa yang Haruno Sakura katakana bahwa dia pergi berkeliling SENDIRIAN! Kira-kira 2 jam. Dan aku tahu bahwa Sakura tidak bisa mengemudi! Haha sangat lucu!) **kata Ino meledak-ledak

"Ino percayalah padaku, a-aku aku menyewa sopir. Ya menyewa sopir!" kata Sakura dengan alasan yang sangat bodoh dan tidak bisa diterima oleh otak siapapun juga termasuk otak Ino.

Ino memutar bola matanya bosan. "Ayolah mengaku saja! Apa kau bertemu dengan pria tampan disini?Maksudku tadi, di Malibu." Tanya Ino penuh selidik.

"Apa? Pria? Tidak. Kenapa?" jawab Sakura enteng, padahal dihati, dia berkata 'Oh you great Ino!' **(Oh kau hebat Ino). **Tapi dengan wajah setenang yang dia bisa, dia menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

"Tapi tetap saja, aku TIDAK PERCAYA!" teriak Ino. Karena lampu merah mereka berhenti."Dengar! Pokoknya kau harus menjelaskanya pedaku setelah kita sampai dirumah!" teriak Ino habis-habisan. Mungkin dia lupa kalau kaca mobil mereka dibuka karena memang mobil-nya tak ber-AC. Dan percaya atau tidak ada seseorang yang meneriaki mereka

"WOY! ZIP YOUR MOUTH!" **(Woy! Tutup mulutmu!)**teriak seseorang tepat disamping mereka.

Hal itu membuat Ino geram "WHAT THE FUCK! YOU! DON'T INTERVENE MY BUSSINESS!" **(Dasar brengsek! Jangan campuri urusanku!)** kata Ino meledak-ledak

"This is a Liberal country! I can crash you to the Jail!You freaking moron!" **(Ini negara liberal!Aku bisa menjebloskanmu ke penjara! Kau orang tolol! )**

"Oh I am scary! Yack!" **(Oh aku takut! Yack!)**Kata Ino dengan mimik takut yang dibuat-buat

"Shut your mouth up!" **(Tutup mulutmu!) **kata si pemuda

"This is my mouth!Not yours!"**(Ini mulutku! Bukan mulutmu!)**

"I never had a dream to have your junk mouth!" **(Aku tak pernah bermimpi untuk mempunyai mulut sialanmu!)**

Sakura yang melihat kejadian itu-pun hanya memijat pelipisnya. Tak di NYC, tak di LA, Ino tetap saja seperti itu. Meledak-ledak!.Dan Sakura memikirkan bagian terburuk dari semua hal ini. Ya orang tadi bilang Negara ini adalah Negara liberal, Sakura tahu. Dia bisa dipenjara karena hal bodoh ini, dia tahu. Asumsinya adalah, setelah ini akan ada orang lain dibelakang sana yang terganggu dengan mereka berdua dan tidak sengaja ada poilisi yang sedang berpatroli, lalu orang itu melaporkan Ino dan orang tadi kepada polisi dan akhir dari jalan-jalan ini adalah penjara dengan kasus 'Kenakalan Remaja'. Pertanyaan : Apakah Asumsinya tepat?

"Damn it!" **(Sial!)** Sakura mengumpat, ya asumsi-nya akan segera terjadi. Mobil patrol polisi berhenti di seberang jalan, dan seorang polisi kini sedang berjalan menuju mereka. Sakura menengok atas. Lampu sudah hijau. Dan Sakura menengok ke belakang. Banyak mobil di belakang mereka mengklakson dengan keras. Pertanyaan 1: Kenapa tadi dia tidak dengar?.Pertanyaan 2: Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Pertanyaan 3 : Bagaimana cara membuat Ino membungkam mulutnya dan lalu tancap gas sebelum 7..6..5..4..3..2..1..0!

"Excuse me!" **(Permisi!)** kata seorang polisi

"Yes" Sakura menjawab dengan senyum aneh.

Dan disinilah mereka berada. Empat orang remaja sekarang sedang menjalani pemeriksaan di pos polisi dari remaja itu adalah Sakura, lakon kita dan Ino, tokoh kedua kita. Bersama dua orang laki-laki bernama Sai dan berempat kini berhadapan dengan seorang polisi yang menginterogasi mereka. Namun sepertinya polisi ini sekarang mulai dongkol dengan keempat remaja bertanya sebuah pertanyaan yang sama lagi.

"Who is the first shouter?" **(Siapa yang berteriak pertama kali?)** Tanya sang polisi

"That is easy, that damn girl" **(Itu mudah. Gadis sialan itu)** kata Sai dengan polosnya sambil menunjuk Ino.

"What? But I was not shouting at you, I shouted at her!" **(Apa? Tapi aku tak berteriak padamu, aku berteriak padanya.) **kata Ino sambil menunjuk Sakura.

"Me?" **(Aku?)** Tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Of course you were!" **(Tentu saja)** kata Ino.

"I wasn't shouting" **(Aku tak berteriak) **kata Sakura membela diri

"Yeah! But you made that girl shouted!" **(Ya, tapi kau membuat gadis itu berteriak) **sekarang giliran pemuda bernama Kiba yang angkat bicara.

"Hey! She shouts everywhere, every second, all day, every day!" **(Hey! Dia berteriak dimanpun, setiap detik, kapanpun, setiap hari) **kata Sakura membela diri lagi.

"What do you mean by 'everywhere'?" **(Apa yang kau maksud dengan dimanapun?)** kata sang polisi.

" are not Angelenos,we are New Yorker and is that just a little problem?" (**Pertama, kita bukan penduduk LA, kita penduduk New York dan itu hanya masalah kecil bukan?)** kata Ino.

"Yeah. But you bother many people." **(Ya tapi kau mengganggu banyak orang)** kata Sai

"Hey! You also shouted, dude!" **(Hey! Kau juga berteriak bung!)** kata Kiba

"Yeah, you also bother many poeple" **(Ya, kau juga mengganggu orang)** kata Sakura nimbrung. Sai hanya menghela nafas berat.

"You two! Bother many people" **(Kau berdua! Mengganggu banyak orang)** kata polisi sambil menunjuk Ino dan Sai

"You four, bother me" **(Kalian berempat, mengangguku)** kata Polisi sambil menunjuk dengan empat jarinya pada mereka berempat.

"That is easy. 45 minutes ago, if you didn't caught us, we not bother you now." **(Itu mudah. 45 menit yang lalu jika kau tidak tangkap kami, kami tak akan mengganggumu sekarang)** kata Kiba penuh perhitungan *jah!*. Yang lain manggut-manggut

"That is easy. Didn't shout, so I wasn't catching you." **(Itu berteriak, jadi aku tak menangkapmu)** kata sang polisi menampik kalimat menghela nafas.

"Oh please, we are from NY, we are tourists right? Bless us please" **(Oh tolong, kita dari NY, kita turis bukan? Tolong ampuni kami)** kata Sakura dengan tampang yang dibuat memelas.

"We are from Vegas. We are also tourists. " **(Kita dari Vegas. Kita juga turis)** kata Kiba

"I need a proof!" **(Aku butuh bukti)** kata polisi

"Oh. This is my Student identity. We come here to have a holiday and to learn how to be a good journalist. Work from school" **(Oh. Ini kartu pelajarku. Kita kesini untuk liburan dan belajar bagaimana menjadi jurnalis yang baik. Tugas dari sekolah) **kata Kiba menjelaskan dan memberikan kartu pelajarnya pada polisi itu .

"We also have id" **(Kita juga punya kartu pelajar)** kata Sakura menyerahkan kartu pelajarnya pada polisi itu.

Polisi itu hanya menghela nafas. Dia telah membuang waktunya percuma hanya untuk menangani remaja-remaja asing gila yang membuatnya pusing setengah mati. Dan pada akhir cerita, penangkapanya hanya berhujung pada pembebasan remaja-remaja ini.

"That was close…." **(Itu hampir saja….)** Kata Ino lega setelah keluar dari kantor pos polisi tadi. Sekarang mereka sedang berjalan di koridor pos polisi menuju parkir.

"Ya, hampir didenda" kata Sakura

"Oya, ngomong-ngomong aku tetap akan menginterogasimu setelah pulang nanti!" kata Ino dengan nada tegas.

"Terserah kau saja" kata Sakura. Lalu tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundaknya. Sakura menoleh dan orang itu tengah memasang senyum aneh

"Hi" kata orang itu, dan ternyata Sai.

"Hello" balas Sakura.

"Jadi kau bisa bahasa bumi?" Tanya Sai

"Tentu" kata Sakura senang.

"Bisa mengbrol sebentar?" Tanya Sai

"E..e, tentu" kata Sakura. 1 detik berlalu, deheman orang membubarkan semuanya

"Bagaimana denganku Sakura?" Tanya Ino memasang tampang bosan.

"E.., bagaimana kalau kita juga mengobrol dengan Ino" kata Sakura pada Sai

"Aku tidak mau darah tinggi" kata Sai.

"Okey…" gumam Sakura "Jadi bisakah kau menungguku Ino, hanya 3 menit" kata Sakura.

"Baiklah…" gumam Ino sambil melenggang pergi.

Sekarang hanya tinggal Sakura dan Sai.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" kata Sakura to the point.

"Jadi baiklah..e..e.. aku ingin lebih dekat dengan….dia" kata Sai agak malu dengan semurat tipis di wajahnya. Otak encer Sakura beraksi.

"Ou..O-okey. Oke. Baiklah kukatakan sesuatu. 50 menit yang lalu, kau bertengkar denga'nya' dan mengakibatkan kita ber-empat hampir masuk penjara. Dan lucunya kau ingin mengenalnya? Tak bisa dipercaya" kata Sakura pada Sai. Dan tak dapat dipercaya bahwa akan ada orang yang tertarik pada Ino karena er… teriakanya?

"Aku tak tahu, hanya…e..ingin" kata Sai canggung

"Baiklah, aku bisa atur itu. Berikan nomor HP-mu padaku saja, nanti informasi tentangnya akan kau dapatkan dengan aku hanya member tahunya untuk menunggu 3 menit." Kata Sakura

"Oke, nomornya 081*********" kata Sai. Sakura mencatat nomor Sai di HP-nya.

"Baiklah. Nanti ku sms jam 7 ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan dengan kamera itu?" Tanya Skaura pada Sai sambil menunjuk kamera yang sedang dipegang Sai.

"O ini. Aku sedang belajar menjadi jurnalis bersama Kiba. Sebenarnya hanya tugas sekolah. Kau tahu, Koran sekolah." Kata Sai

"Oya? Sama. Aku juga jurnalis di sekolah. Dan bisa kulihat-lihat hasil gambarmu?" Tanya Sakura

"Tentu saja" kata Sai sambil menyerahkan Kameranya pada Sakura. Sakura menerimanya dan melihat-lihat gambar yang telah diambil oleh Sai. Tubuhnya kaku melihat satu gambar yang ada di kamera Sai. Lalu dia bertanya.

"E, Sai. Apa tadi kamu memotret kecelakaan di sekitar Vinece?" Tanya Sakura

"Oya. Sangat tragis sekali. Kepalanya bocor dan tulah rusuknya patah. Dipastikan dia meninggal" kata Sai. Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan. Bukan gambar wanita dengan kepala bocor dan tulak rusuk patah yang dia takutkan. Tapi gambar sebuah mobil berwarna pink dan kelihatan samar-samar ada seorang pengemudi berambut pantat ayam dan gadis samar-samar berambut pink disebelahnya dengan banyak barang di mobil bagian belakang.

"Oh god! This is disaster" **(Ya tuhan. Ini bencana)** gumam Sakura.

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan?" Tanya Sai.

"O tidak. Aku haanya mengasihani wanita ini" jawab Sakura mulus.

"Aku juga. Dan hey. Kau ingat hanya punya waktu 3 menit. Jadi bisa kau kembalikan kameraku?" Tanya Sai.

"O. Tentu" kata Skaura dengan gemetar mengembalikan kamera pada si empunya.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa" kata Sai melenggang pergi dari hadapan Sakura.

Sakura hanya berdiri mematung. Kalau foto itu jatuh ke tangan yang tak tepat. Maka habislah dia. Dan juga Sasuke sebenarnya. Satu yang ada dipikiranya. Dia harus mengambil kamera itu.

**Hehehe. Done. Hah, lega rasanya chapter ini sudah selesai. Semoga kalian suka. Kritik saran-nya ya… Dan RIVIEW… :-3 **


End file.
